


The Placebo Effect

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Monty have created a new Love Potion; only downside, they need a test subject to trial it. Enter Clarke. </p>
<p>Inspired by tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received on tumblr; I changed it slightly, but still the same love potion premise - so thank you, anon, for this!

*0*0*

_‘Come to the dungeons, potions room four. Tell no one.’_

The note was sitting on top of Clarke’s herbology essay, which she’d abandoned when she needed to put back various books that were cluttering the table she was sitting at. She’d been studying in the library, seeking refuge amongst the stacks, rather than study in the crowded common room where no peace could be achieved. It wasn’t her typical Friday night, but this was due Monday morning first thing, and if she didn’t at least attempt to get it started, she’d never do it.

The note, however, was a welcomed distraction, even if it seemed to come from nowhere. She hadn’t witnessed anyone leave it there, and aside from a few Gryffindors studying at a nearby table, the library was pretty empty.  

Normally, Clarke wouldn’t dare follow some ominous note, but she’d been flirting with this Hufflepuff recently, and this seemed right up her street, so...

Abandoning her stuff in the Slytherin common room, Clarke continued on to the potions room that wasn’t too far from it. Only, instead of the stunning Hufflepuff looking for a hook up, it was just Raven.

“What’s with all the cloak and dagger?” Clarke asked, closing the door behind her.

“You’ll see; come on in.”

“Hi Clarke,” Monty greeted, coming out the potions cupboard.

“What are you two doing? And does the professor know your raiding their ingredients?”

“Professor Nyko is busy, and unless someone opens their big mouth, he’ll never know,” Raven replied, working away at the desk near the front.

Stepping closer, because seriously, what were they up to?, Clarke noted Monty preparing more ingredients, and Raven continuing to stir the cauldron in front of her.

“So what’s this?”

“Monty and I are about to revolutionise the love potion market,” Raven sang, focusing on counting the number of counter clockwise stirs, waiting for the potion to change colour.

“You’re not serious? You’re making a love potion?” Clarke shot them both a dubious look, as if this really required their time and effort, only to be met with frown from Raven.

“I’ll have you know that our potion could very well be the game changer the market needs. It’ll be the love potion everyone is after.” Or so they hoped.

“Love potions don’t work, you know that,” Clarke added, taking a seat and leaning against the desk.

“I think I can get this one to work,” Raven replied.

“You would.” Her brain and ego knew no bounds.

“Hey! I’m serious, I was speaking with Monty-”

“The expert on love.”

“I’m going to ignore that,” Monty called out, continuing to chop ingredients, then bringing them over for Raven to use.

“Anyway, the problem with love potions, as they stand now, is that they cause obsession, and they need to be constantly used to keep that ‘love’ in place.”

“And you’ve found a way around that?” Clarke asked, watching Raven work.

“I think so,” Raven grinned, looking down at the cauldron before her, seeing the colour change she was waiting on. “It relies on feelings that already exist, though. The body produces certain chemicals when specific emotions are felt, this just enhances that slightly.”

“You mean to say, if I flirt with someone, and they like it, this could have them liking me more?”

“In theory, yes,” Monty answered, nodding. Right...“It sort of speeds up romance.

“It creates love,” Raven interjected, wanting to make that point clear. It was a love potion after all.

“How does it stop?”

“What?”

“I drink your potion, you flirt with me, teasingly so, and I start to ‘fall in love’ with you. Then, Monty flirts with me, do I fall in love with him, too?” Clarke explained, waiting to hear more.

If her friends were making the claims they were, Raven, then surely they had thought about every eventuality.

“From what we’ve calculated, that first dose of flirtation starts the process, using the potion to magnify those feelings until it’s run its course.”

“I thought you solved the problem of continuous use?” Like they mentioned, current love potions were reliant on constant use. Even missing one dose could ruin all efforts made up until that point, only, because the person regained their mind back, they’d realise they’d been dosed. It really meant messy times.

“We have. Every time you see that person again, your body remembers and fires off the same chemicals, and from the way we’ve worked this, your own body will  start to produce the love potion.”

“You’re shitting me,” Clarke murmured, in disbelief, because that just didn’t sound possible.

“In theory, it should work,” Monty added again, sounding more cautious than Raven was. No surprise there.

“Now we need to test it,” Raven grinned, and suddenly Clarke understood her presence there.

“No.” It was a bold, flat out, rejection, and rightly so. She wasn’t. She just wasn't.

“Come on, Griffin! You can do this.” Oh, Clarke knew she could, she just didn’t want to.

“Why can’t either of you do it? It’s your potion!”

“Exactly, we need to be on hand in case it goes tits up!”

“Filling me with confidence, here, Raven,” Clarke deadpanned, and Raven was quick to backtrack.

“Shit, okay, look, it shouldn’t go tits up. Worst case scenario, you end up feeling really happy to be around everyone. That’s it. We do have a potion that should counteract it, if need be.”

That was sort of reassuring...

“And how do you know that potion works?”

“It breaks down the components. If we mix them together and then test what’s left, the love potion ceases to exist,” Monty said, staying on the outside of these negotiations.

“It’s foolproof!” Raven cried, then shrugged. “Sort of.”

“If I start declaring my love for people you-”

“We’ll lock you away and never speak of it again.”  Clarke paused, thinking it over. That seemed like a reasonable result if she did start developing feelings for everyone, but...

“And if this works, I want a cut.”

“Done,” Monty said, while Raven protested.

“Wait, no. Not done,” she argued, waving her hands.

“It’s only fair, she is our guinea-pig.” Thank you, Monty, for being the voice of reason.

“How much of a cut are we talking?”

“Twenty percent,” Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Pft. I can get Jasper to do this for three.” Please, as if.

“Fifteen. Jasper takes all sorts of potions anyway, it might screw your results.” Good point, Griffin.

“Ten, and that’s it. Final offer.” Mulling it over for a second, Clarke took in Raven’s matching stature, and settled.

“Done,” she grinned, and then moved closer to the bench. “Let’s get this started.”

With that, Raven finalised the potion and poured it into a mug for Clarke to drink. The potion was hot, warming the mug in Clarke’s hands as she took a closer look. It was a milky colour, and smelt of mint, despite Clarke knowing there definitely wasn’t mint in the mix.

“Do I need to drink it slowly or like a shot?”

“Either or,” Monty commented, bottling up leftover ingredients and moving to clean up.

Deciding not to over think it, Clarke tested the potion with her lips to see how hot it was, and when satisfied that no, it wasn’t going to burn her throat, she threw it back like firewhiskey. There definitely was no mint. It did taste creamy, and in contrast to the heat of the mug, it was cool and slick running down her throat.

All in all, she’d swallowed worse.

“So, how do you feel?” Raven was quick to ask, staring, much like Monty was.

Letting the potion settle for a moment, Clarke mentally went over how she was actually feeling and then found herself shrugging.

“I feel fine.”

“Any different, at all?” There was so much hope in Raven’s voice, it was a shame to diminish it, but there really was no difference.

“No. No change at all. Is this meant to be instantaneous?” If it was, it didn’t work.

“I don’t know..we didn’t…” Raven was frowning, and Monty stepped in to reassure their only test subject.

“We’ll keep an eye on you, but the second you start to feel different, let us know. Yeah?” Clarke nodded, and let out a sigh, feeling this was all very anticlimactic.

“Okay, if you’re done testing me with illicit potions, I’m going to go back to studying.” She did have a herbology essay that needed her attention, after all.  

“Thanks for volunteering!” Raven sang, earning a laugh.

“I don’t think I did!” Clarke called back, shutting the door behind her.

Taking another moment, just to be sure, Clarke was sad to admit that no, she felt no different whatsoever. She may as well have drunk water, because nothing had happened.

Shame, ten percent of an epically successful love potion would line her Gringotts bank vault. Now she actually had to earn a living.

*0*0*

Over the weekend, Clarke felt Monty and Raven’s eyes on her. They frequently checked in, coming over to sit at the Slytherin table just to see how she was during meal times. They were basically stuck to her like glue; and she wasn’t the only ones that noticed.

“Why are they being weird?” Bellamy asked, tucking into his Sunday lunch.

“I’m helping them out with something; guess they’re paranoid,” Clarke replied, omitting all the important details. Last thing she wanted, another test subject to take some of her percentage. Plus, she knew Bellamy wouldn’t approve.

“You got suckered into one of their schemes? Thought you were smarter than that.”

“Maybe, or I’m smart enough to know an investment when I see one.” That made Bellamy smile, and he nodded.

“Fair point. Just, tell them to tone it down a bit. They’re drawing attention.” He nodded towards the professors table, and right enough, a few too many eyes were on Clarke. Her mother’s gaze the strongest.

It wasn’t a secret that Monty and Raven concocted various schemes and spells, relying on other students to try them out. It also wasn’t a secret that typically, something went amiss somewhere, and accidents happened. So her mother’s worried look meant she knew something was going on.

No doubt Clarke would be in her office later, having to lie through her teeth, to prevent her dragging in both Monty and Raven herself.

Raven would love that.

Therefore, another reason to tell them to back off.

*0*0*

Clarke wasn’t so lucky; on Monday evening, her mother, Professor Griffin, Head of Ravenclaw, called her to her office. That meant climbing from the dungeons, all the way up to the Ravenclaw tower. It wasn’t somewhere Clarke spent time, even though Abby stayed there, but she did know her way around well enough.

She used to come round every weekend, spending time with her mum, catching up, and actually enjoying their time together. But that had dwindled as her years went on, and now, Clarke tried to avoid being alone with Abby.

Some wounds were still healing, and it seemed the more they spent time together, the more likely those wounds were to become infected, making everyone worse off.

Sadly, this was one time she couldn’t escape, though. If she fobbed Abby off, she’d drag her out of class tomorrow morning, or worse, speak to her in the Great Hall, within earshot of everyone. No thank you.

So, instead, she wandered into Abby’s private quarters, and made herself at home.

“You called,” Clarke said, dropping into a seat, and wondering what lecture she was going to get. There definitely was going to be one.  

“I’m glad you could come,” Abby smiled, ignoring her daughter’s attitude, and moving to sit closer. “I wanted to find out how you are, how you’ve been keeping. You haven’t stopped by recently.” There was good reason, but they both knew that, and they both knew exactly what Abby wanted to know.

“I’m doing good, as you know. Classes are going well, everything’s fine.” Abby probably knew better than Clarke did on how she was doing in her classes.

“And Raven and Monty?” Good, she was getting to the point, that meant Clarke could leave soon enough.

“We’re friends, you know this.” She wasn’t going to help Abby accuse her friends of something if she didn’t have to.

“They’ve been very attentive.”

“They care about me.”

“Is there reason they need to care about you every two hours of the day?” Huh, so she really had been watching.

“No, no reason at all.” Liar.

“Clarke, I know Miss Reyes’ and Mr. Green’s reputations. I’d hate to see you get mixed up in anything-” Right, of course.

“Mum, I’m not mixed up in anything. I’m hanging out with my friends. That’s it. You don’t need to worry.” Especially since nothing had happened yet. It had been day three, and Clarke hadn’t noticed anything different about herself.

“I’ll worry anyway,” Abby said, looking on in a fashion only mothers could.

“Well, that’s on you. Can I go now? I have homework to do.” Abby pursed her lips for a moment, before looking over at the clock on the wall.

“Yes, you may be excused. I’m expecting a student, anyway.” And that was the dismissal Clarke needed.

Bidding a quick goodbye, Clarke left the private quarters, and began making her way down the spiral staircase, back to the main section of Ravenclaw tower. She was taking the steps as fast as possible, not risking getting called back for one last thing, and really, it should have been obvious she was going to end up on her ass if she wasn’t careful.

Only, instead of falling down the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom, Clarke’s body collided with another. An elbow to the ribs, a shoulder to the forehead, and ow, ow, ow, that fucking hurt.

Two sets of groans reverberated off the walls as Clarke moved to steady herself, and the person she collided with did the same. Her injuries weren’t bad; they didn’t require aid from nurse Jackson, but there were definitely going to be bruises.

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Clarke asked, rubbing her forehead, and looking down to see just who she’d ran into. The tie said Ravenclaw, with it’s blue and silver, and the body indicated it was another girl. Only when Clarke caught sight of their face, behind that unmistakeable set of curls, did she realise exactly who was walking up the stairs when she was coming down.

“Woods,” she muttered, shaking her head, and then immediately regretting that action. “You okay?” she asked again, as she watched Lexa compose herself and nod, once.

“I’m fine, no thanks to you.” And there was the Lexa Clarke knew through and through.

It would be nice to say they hadn’t always been like this, but that wasn’t true. While Lexa was wildly popular in her circles, she tended to be nothing but a pain in the backside to Clarke. It didn’t help that Lexa was on Ravenclaw’s quidditch team, and thoroughly thrashed Slytherin last year.

House pride ran deep; as did her intolerance to Lexa Woods.

“It was an accident,” Clarke shot back, not in the mood for her attitude.

“Regardless, you should have been more careful.” Uh huh.

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” she murmured, sighing. “So, since you still are able to bitch at me, I can assume you’re injury free? Not going to die on the stairs when I leave?”

“You’ll be sad to hear that no, I do not require any medical attention, and that no, I’m not going to die.”

“Thank Merlin, because where would we be without you?” Clarke said, throwing in a pissed off grin for good measure.

“Indeed,” Lexa answered, staring back at Clarke, not phased by her words. “Now, if you don’t mind, can you please move? I need to see Professor Griffin.”

Right, the student her mother was expecting.

As Clarke was still standing on the step above Lexa, it wasn’t possible for her to get passed without pushing her out the way, and that obviously wasn’t going to happen. Lexa needed Clarke to move, but it really didn’t look as though that was going to happen.

Instead, Clarke was staring at Lexa. Not in a creepy way. She was just taking in her features, from the smoothness of her skin, unblemished, to the softness of her cheeks. Her eyes were calm, unlike the fiery gaze she held previously, and it allowed Clarke to take in the different shade of green, the wisps of brown, the specks of gold, and even though she’d never thought about it much before, Lexa was rather stunning.

“Clarke, I’m going to be late,” Lexa said, reminding her that she still hadn’t moved.

Right.

“Sorry,” she replied, shaking her head, looking away as best she could.

That was her second apology in two minutes. What was wrong with her?

Not wanting to think it over any more than she had, she moved to the side, and let Lexa pass. Once her path was clear, Clarke dashed down the stairs and high tailed it to the dungeons. She didn’t stop in the common room when Bellamy and Lincoln called her over, she didn’t stop when a set of girls were standing at the bottom of the stairs, but barrelled through them, and went straight to her dorm room.

Collapsing back on her bed, ignoring the curious looks of Echo, Clarke took a deep breath.

What happened with Lexa was weird. Just plain weird.

If this was that damn love potion kicking in after so many days of being dormant, she was going to kill Raven and Monty!

*0*0*

 

 


	2. Denial & Worries

*0*0*

When Clarke woke on Tuesday morning, she knew that she needed to talk to Monty and Raven. Walking into that potions classroom and being their test subject for their new love potion was all fine until it meant admiring Lexa Woods. She never signed up for that. No thank you.

So, she needed a way out. She needed that potion Raven and Monty spoke of, the one that scrubbed her system, and hopefully, stopped whatever that was last night.

What was it, really? Just a girl admiring another girl? And what was that, in the grand scheme of things? It was nothing. It was nothing to stress over. So what if Clarke thought Lexa was stunning, with her gentle gaze, strong poise of her lips that looked soft and- No. Enough.

She was just a girl admiring another girl.

So what that girl happened to be Lexa Woods of all people? Did that matter?

Well...yeah, actually it did.

Clarke had always been aware of Lexa; aware of her brains in class, aware of her skills on the quidditch pitch, aware of her presence. They did have classes together, they had played against each other at quidditch, and they both used to acknowledge the other.

Somewhere along the way, though, it changed.

There was tension.

In fifth year, they just stopped playing nice, as it were, and now, Clarke couldn’t stand her. In her opinion, Lexa was cold and aloof, rude and stuck-up, and no doubt, Lexa had a few choice words about her, too.

So last night was awful. To be standing there, actually admiring her, mesmerised by her!,it was downright tragic. Clarke needed to put an end to it.

Unfortunately for Clarke, she had to wait until lunch before she could get Raven and Monty alone. She’d had class with Raven earlier, and seen Monty in the hallway after, but it hadn’t been long enough to talk of the progress that had occurred.

When she made it to lunch, letting Lincoln know she was going to be eating at the Gryffindor table instead, she did her best to avoid looking round the room, and moved straight to sit next to Raven. Of course, to sit opposite Raven, she ended up catching sight of an all too familiar head of hair, those unmistakable curls, facing away from her. And okay, there should not have been a flutter, no flutter whatsoever, upon knowing Lexa was here.

“How are you getting on?” Raven asked, spying a look at Clarke; “Any change?”

“I think...I think I had a moment with Lexa,” she confessed, helping herself to some food, and avoiding Raven’s sudden stop.

“Woods?”  

“Yeah.” Raven burst out laughing, then turned to Monty, who was just about to sit down, and getting him to high-five her.

“Why are we celebrating?” he asked, getting a chance to actually take a seat.

“We are going to be rich,” Raven declared, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “Clarke here, she had a moment with Woods.”

“Lexa?”

“The one and only,” she grinned. “Now, tell me that isn’t proof we are onto something big.”

“What happened?” Monty asked, looking back to Clarke for the full story.

“She...I bumped into her, and she was...I couldn’t stop myself from looking at her, really looking at her, and I wanted to...I wanted to…”

“Keep it PG.” Shooting Raven a glare, Clarke turned back to Monty, deciding not to finish that last sentence, and try again.

“You know Woods and I don’t exactly get on, so this is...well, this has to be the potion’s fault. It has to be. I now have a crush on Lexa Woods, that didn’t happen overnight. The two of you have made it so I have a crush, on Lexa, Lexa Woods,” Clarke exclaimed, shaking her head, frowning, and altogether hating that those words were even leaving her mouth in the first place.

“It’s a crush today, full blown love tomorrow,” Raven smiled, while Monty took this news with a pinch of salt.

“You’ll keep us updated on whether your feelings change? I mean, it could be that because you have such strong feelings for Lexa already, the potion is viewing that as a good sign, possibly mistaking it.”

Strong feelings of distaste, though.

“So when did this happen?” Monty asked, taking out parchment to make note of Clarke’s progress with the potion.

“When I left my mum’s office. She called me in last night because she was concerned with how attentive you two were.” That earnt them both a scowl.

“She mention me?” Raven smirked, hoping for good news. It was no secret of her love for their Potions Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw.  

“Yes, she knows of your reputation,” Clarke sighed, and that made Raven grin wider.

Pervert.

“Today is the best day ever,” she said dreamily, looking over to the Professor’s table, where Abby was seated.

“Shut up,” Clarke barked, earning a laugh.

Today was already hard enough, having identified her curiosity towards Lexa, she didn’t need it being any worse by hearing about one of her best friends pining after her mother. Please Raven. Enough.

*0*0*

As Monty had advised Clarke to keep them progressed on her feelings for Lexa, that ruled out taking the other potion which had the potential to scrub the love potion from her system. Instead, she was stuck with seeing where this was going to lead her.

Of course, just because she had to keep them updated, didn’t mean she had to seek Lexa out to encourage the potions use. If her updates were only once a week, then that would be one too many in her eyes. The further away she stayed from Lexa, the better.

Having said that, Clarke knew the second she tried to avoid her, the more she would see Lexa; and that was exactly what was happening.

She’d never been more aware of Lexa in her entire school career; whether that be in class, in the hallways, in the great hall during meal times; Lexa was there, she was just there.

Even late at night, during her prefect patrols, Clarke came across her, which shouldn’t have happened. Lexa was patrolling floors surrounding the Ravenclaw tower, and Clarke was patrolling the dungeons, so they shouldn’t have met.

Yet, when Clarke turned to check the potions corridor one last time before heading back to her common room, there Lexa was, head held high, and completely unfazed.

“Woods, what brings you down here?” Clarke couldn’t help but ask, curious, and stepping towards her until they were at an impasse; blocking each other’s path in the corridor.

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted, nodding once. “Despite it not being any of your business, I was speaking with Echo. We’re organising the Little League Quidditch event, and volunteers have been low.”

That, Clarke knew to be true, though why she was hoping she could catch Lexa out in a lie was beyond her.

“How low?” Why was she making conversation? Why was she feeding this crush?

“Including Echo and myself, there are six so far,” Lexa answered, an unimpressed smile on her lips. Yeah, no wonder, six was pretty poor.

“Well, if you need one more, I can always help out.” What with her classes, her prefect responsibilities, quidditch practice, she really didn’t have much time to give. Yes, the Little League Quidditch event was only going to be a few hours every week, but that added up in the long run. However, she’d committed, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Thank you, Clarke,” Lexa began, her smile looking genuine for a change, “but Echo and I have decided that this event will be mandatory for all quidditch players, so you were going to be volunteering anyway.”

Of course she was.

“Right. Well, that’ll get you the numbers you need.” Giving Lexa an almost awkward smile, Clarke decided it was probably best to just go finish her rounds.

“You could-” Lexa said, cutting herself off, when Clarke turned back around. “You could help in another way, though. There’s still a bit of organising to be done, and I could use the-”

“Okay.” Keen, Clarke, far too keen.

Lexa’s amused smile told Clarke that she noticed, too.

“I’ll finalise some details and then we can perhaps go over what else is required?” Lexa asked, standing slightly taller, pausing briefly, before looking directly at Clarke for her response.

“That sounds good, you know where to find me when you’re ready.”

“Yes,” Lexa nodded, and then another pause. “I will let you finish your rounds. Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa.”

Letting her passed, Clarke moved back along the hallway, to do as she said she would; finish her rounds. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not that she expected there to be, and it wasn’t long before she was back in the Slytherin common room.

Lincoln was still up, sitting at one the tables tucked away from the rest of the room, and he gave her a smile as she came in. Clarke wasn’t really feeling like going straight to her room, so went over to see him, taking a seat.

“Rounds go okay?” he asked as she joined him.

“Fine,” she replied, crossing her arms on the table and dropping her head onto them.

“You know, you’re bed is right down that staircase,” he murmured, turning the pages of the textbook in front of him. Clarke let out a groan of acknowledgement, her mind not that tired, just tuned in, wide awake with thoughts of that certain quirk of the lips, and those eyes, and the tell tale set of curls, and fucking hell, Griffin.

“What do you know about Woods?” Clarke asked, lifting her head, and looking at Lincoln, who was still attempting to work, despite her interruption.

“Lexa?” he checked, frowning.

“Yeah, you’re friends with Costia, and they…” Clarke let the end of that hang, to some amusement of Lincoln.

“Dated?” he supplied, moving to close his book and actually tune into this conversation. The blush on Clarke’s cheeks was very interesting. “Yeah, I know Lexa, what do you want to know?”  

“What’s she like?” Come on, Griffin, she couldn’t have sounded more like a third year if she tried.

“You’ve known her since first year, what are you asking?” he asked, amused, and unlike some of her other housemates, Clarke felt like she could actually open up and ask him, without it being held over her head at a later date.

“I think...I think I…” God, she couldn’t bring herself to say the words aloud.

“Have a crush on her?” The amusement was back, but not in a malicious way, more a supportive one.

“Yeah.” It was a groan, an ashamed one at that, and Lincoln grinned, shaking his head at her.

“You could do a lot worse than Lexa Woods, Clarke,” he said, having completely abandoned his work for now. “And if you really want to know what she’s like, you should talk to her.”

“I don’t know how.”

“No wonder, you’ve spent the last two years being pissed at her for no particular reason.” Yeah, no need for that reminder, Lincoln.

Cocking his head to the side, his smile turned to a bemused one, and he gave her a curious look. Clarke didn’t want to know what he was thinking, but at the same time, she definitely did.

“What is it?”

“You sort of got pissed at Lexa the same time she started dating Costia,” he said, letting her try those words on for size.

“No I didn’t,” Clarke fired back instantly, not even giving it a thought. She hadn’t. She wouldn’t have.

“No, you did. Fourth year, you were fine with Lexa. And then two weeks into fifth year, when she was out and open, dating Costia, you suddenly started treating her like crap. If you hadn’t been making out with your fair share of the girls in our year, I’d think you were homophobic.”

“You’re wrong.” He totally wasn’t. Shit.

“No, I’m not,” Lincoln laughed, only sombering when he saw Clarke’s worried expression. “Look, it’s fine, you still have this year to make up for it. She’s single, if that helps.”

“Yeah.” Clarke knew that, somehow. “What happened there, do you know?”

Lincoln sat a little straighter, before moving to match her posture, crossing his arms on the desk and leaning onto them.

“Costia didn’t say much to me about it, but I think her being year above and leaving played a significant part in the end of their relationship. ” Of course, because she’d left Hogwarts last year, and the success rate of long distance relationships between current and ex students was so slim, it made sense.

“Talk to her,” Lincoln said again, and Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling.

“It’s not that easy.”

“It is.”

“Is that why you’ve remained single all these years?” Lincoln had the good measure to blush at that, clearing his throat as he did so.

“My love life isn’t the focus,”

“Only because you didn't have one,” Clarke sassed, earning an unimpressed look in return. “Okay, it’s not the focus, but neither is mine. This is just curiosity. I’ll get over it.” Having said that, Clarke moved back from the desk, and rose to her feet.

“You shouldn’t,” Lincoln said, just as she was about to leave.

“I shouldn’t what?”

“You shouldn’t get over it. You and Lexa, you’d actually be a good match,” he replied, opening his textbook again, and getting ready to get back to work.

Clarke had the decency not to even warrant that with a response, ignoring Lincoln's amused smile, as she headed towards her dorm room.

Lincoln didn’t know what he was talking about.

*0*0*

The announcement of the mandatory involvement for quidditch players in the little league tournament came two days later, with Echo and Lexa sending out letters to each player. It also listed possible volunteering options, like working with the kids directly, refereeing the matches, teaching skills classes, and the like, which they were to highlight their preference.

Clarke’s letter also had another note at the bottom, handwritten unlike the rest of it:

If your offer still stands, your help would be greatly appreciated - we can discuss the details further after the next prefect meeting - Lexa

By now, she was in too deep, and of course the offer still stood; because Clarke was curious. The conversation with Lincoln, it highlighted a few things, made her analyse her actions a little better, and had she really treated Lexa like crap when she began dating Costia?

What did that mean? And is that why the love potion had latched on so strongly when she’d come across Lexa that night?

There were all thoughts Clarke was mulling over, sitting at the Slytherin table, having breakfast. She had the little league letter in front of her, and was debating what to select for volunteering, when someone was joining her at the table.

“Ooh, what are you going to sign up for? I tried to put down referee, but the ink keeps disappearing on the page. I think they’re trying to tell me something,” Octavia said, turning the sheet to look at it in more detail.

“You were fouled three times in your last match, I think the message is loud and clear,” Clarke replied, grinning at the memory of Octavia arguing vehemently, despite the blatant fouls.

“Whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Quidditch is not why I’m here.”

“And why are you here?” Octavia had to have a good reason for seeking her out, especially when Bellamy was sitting further up the table, watching on.

“I need your help,” she started, then her eyes scanned around the Slytherin students nearby.

“And you’re coming to me instead of Bellamy because?” Clarke asked, resuming her breakfast.

“Because I want to get laid, and he will not help with that.” Octavia's blunt answer had Clarke laughing, and she nodded for to continue.

“What can I help with?” Clarke asked again, waiting to hear more.

“Sadly, you’re not who I’m trying to get lucky with. I need you to set me up with Lincoln.” Octavia grinned like that was nothing at all, while Clarke internally groaned.

“Bellamy will flip,” she said, shaking her head.

“Bellamy will never find out.” Uh huh. Sure.

“Why don’t you just ask Lincoln out yourself?”

“Because Bellamy will flip.” Okay, good point. “So, will you help me? In return, I can hook you up with this sixth year who is totally into you.” While it sounded like an appealing offer, Clarke’s eyes looked past Octavia, past the Hufflepuff table, and to the Ravenclaw one. Those curls…

“I’ll see what I can do, but you can keep the sixth year.”

“You’re not interested?” Octavia asked, frowning.

“Not in them.” No, thanks to this potion, her mind was only on one girl.

“Oooh, who?” Laughing, Clarke shook her head, definitely not up for revealing that secret.

“I’ll talk to Lincoln, but I make no promises.”

“You’re amazing and I love you,” Octavia sang, sliding out of the bench seat and moving away from the table.

It didn’t take long for the person that had previously been watching the whole exchange to stop doing just that, and come over. Clarke expected nothing less.

“What did Octavia want?” Bellamy asked, standing on the other side of the table, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Her Little League sheet won’t let her be a referee,” Clarke said, knowing a little white lie wasn’t going to hurt him.

“No wonder, she’s a danger on the pitch.” He could say that again.

“Well, it was you who taught her how to play.” And it was Bellamy that got stick every time Hufflepuff kicked their ass due to Octavia’s talent.

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder. “Anyway, you ready for class?”

It might have sounded like the end of the conversation, but Clarke knew it definitely wasn’t. Bellamy was going to quiz her all the way to their first class, and no doubt afterwards, but what the hell, going with him at least meant she arrived on time.

Grabbing her things, she met Bellamy at the doors to the Great Hall, and they headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Right enough, he tried to ask a few more questions about Octavia, but Clarke could lie with the best of them, and eventually he either bought it, or opted not to keep asking.

When they arrived outside the classroom, Professor Wallace having not unlocked the room yet, they were made to wait. It didn’t take long for Bellamy to slip away, to go charm some Gryffindor that was smiling his way.

Not that it mattered, Clarke was perfectly happy standing by herself, leaning against the wall, and watching the rest of the students around her.

“Clarke,” a new voice said, interrupting her daydream, and she turned to see just who it was. Lexa was standing a few feet from her, uniform immaculate, and as composed and poised as ever.

“Lexa,” she repled, returning the greeting.

They were standing side by side, not touching, reasonable distance between them, but Clarke felt like Lexa was right there, that if she just slipped her pinky out, she could touch her.

“Did you get my note-” Lexa began, striking up conversation again, her hands firm at her sides, stiff almost.

“Yes, thanks,” Clarke said, cutting her off, and then regretting that immediately. There was no need to respond so eagerly.

“And, the next prefect meeting, does that work well for you?”

“Maybe we should meet before then, it’ll give us more time to prep.” What was she suggesting?

Lexa seemed to take a moment to think over her words before nodding.

“When would suit?” She had no idea, but her brain didn’t seem to acknowledge that fact.

“Tonight?” Come on, Clarke, tone it down.

If Lexa noticed her eagerness, she didn’t say anything, and thank Merlin for that.

“Tonight is suitable. I have a study session in the library after dinner, but that finishes before eight. How would eight fifteen suit?”

“Yeah, that’s great. Shall I just meet you in the library?”

“I can come down to the dungeons, if that is easier for you,” Lexa replied, waiting, and why did she have to be so accommodating?

“Actually, that might be better, plenty of empty classrooms, and we won’t get in trouble for making too much noise.” Was she planning a Little League event or having sex?

The slight tug of a smirk at Lexa’s lips told Clarke she’d picked up on the possible double meaning.

“Very well, I’ll meet you outside the Slytherin Common Room, eight fifteen.”

“Alright everyone, come inside, come inside!” Professor Wallace called, wading his way through the students, and putting an end to their conversation.

Lexa headed in before Clarke, with a parting smile, and she followed hopelessly behind.

“What was that about? Empty classroom, secluded, can make all the noise you want?” Raven whispered, right behind her as they made their way to their desks.

“You were eavesdropping?” Clarke groaned, shooting Raven an unimpressed look over her shoulder.

“Hell yeah I was. You’re going to make me rich,” she argued, like that gave her right right. “So seriously, what’s going on? How you feeling?”

“I feel fine.” She took a seat, with Raven at her side, and hoped Professor Wallace would stop wasting time at the front and start already. It might put the conversation to an end, easing her pain.

“Clarke,” Raven said again, no nonsense this time, pulling her attention, and alright, okay.

“Do you think I was jealous of Costia and Lexa?” she whispered, eyes on the back of Lexa’s head as she did so. Last thing she wanted was her hearing.

“What?” That hadn’t been what Raven was expecting.

“In fifth year, Costia and Lexa started dating, and then suddenly, I didn’t like Lexa. Did you think I was jealous?”

“I’ve never given it much thought,” Raven replied, slowly, frowning. “Now that you mention it, though, that does sound like you were jealous. But wait, you didn’t hate on Costia, and surely she’s the one you would if you were jealous?”

“Who could hate Costia?” Clarke asked, and Raven hummed and hawed before nodding. Yeah, good point. Girl had been a saint.

“So wait, are you saying that you’ve had feelings for Lexa all these years, and you’ve only realised now thanks to the amazing and brilliant love potion that I so generously provided you?“ Her grin bordered on insane, and Clarke rolled her eyes at the ego.

“I’m not saying any of that,” she shot back, earning a laugh in return.

“Oh, Clarke, denial is so unbecoming,” Raven replied, patting her on the back.

She wanted to argue that she wasn’t in denial, but then was the exact moment Professor Wallace got his crap together and commence the class. Raven’s words still ate at her though.

She wasn’t in denial. She was...just giving herself time to adjust to the thought. That was different, right? That wasn’t the same thing? Was it?

Sighing, Clarke gave up over analyzing just what she was feeling for Lexa, and when she started feeling. She could worry about it later.

Though, if she was meeting Lexa later, she had other things to worry about.

*0*0*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin: Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln, Echo (Head of House; Nyko)  
> Gryffindor: Raven, Jasper, Costia   
> Ravenclaw: Lexa, Monty (Head of House; Abby)  
> Hufflepuff: Octavia

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder on Houses so far, in case it's needed - and I will update this after each chapter to add in the rest of the group:  
> Slytherin: Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln, Echo (Head of House; Nyko)  
> Gryffindor: Raven, Jasper  
> Ravenclaw: Lexa, Monty (Head of House; Abby)


End file.
